This invention relates to a chambered metering device for use with Gaseous fuels.(solely). Devices that meter fluids (liquid fuel) for direct injection into combustion chambers have met with wide useage (CI. engines) and demonstrated that this method is not only efficient but allows greater economy of operation.
A later outcome is the application of this type of technology to gasoline fuelled Automobiles and trucks using Computer controlled electric solenoid type injectors. This does not however, overcome the latent disadvantages of Hydro-Carbon fuels in themselves; and it may well be that the use of clean burning Natural/Gas could provide a much better solution; to the pollution problems arising from the use of the former. It is apparent from previous well documented sources that most of the problems concerning combustion pollution is due to an over-rich mixture due to poor atomisation and insufficiency of oxygen, a deficiency that the injection process partly seeks to overcome. Whereas, the injection of N/gas with its very high Octane rating can be injected at a much lower level than stoichioemetric with resulting economy of operation and considerably lowered exhaust effluents.